1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communicating apparatus to communicate image data.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a facsimile apparatus receives a document from a distance side terminal and sends back a normal reception signal on a transmission control procedure to the transmitting side terminal when it is determined from the received document that a deterioration in the image which is caused depending on the quality of a telephone line network or the like lies within a reference decision range.
On the other hand, there has also been proposed an apparatus which receives not only a normal document but also a hand written character document (OCR document) and provides various services. In such an apparatus, the normal document and the OCR document are discriminated and in the case of the OCR document, the pattern recognition is executed and even if the result of the recognition denotes that the document cannot be recognized as characters, a normal reception signal on the transmission control procedure is sent back to the transmitting side terminal.
As mentioned above, in the conventional apparatus, when the deterioration in image which is caused depending on the quality of the telephone line network or the like lies within a reference decision range, the normal reception signal is sent back to the transmitting side terminal. However, as mentioned above, a check is made to see if the received document is the OCR document or not and in the case of the OCR document, the apparatus operates so as to recognize characters with respect to the received document. Therefore, if even one character on the received document cannot be recognized, the received document becomes quite meaningless. In such a case, the operator on the receiving side calls the transmitting side by using a telephone and requests for the transmitting side to again transmit the document.